vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Fantasy VII Transcript 2018-07-17
StealthRG Stream Transcript 2018-07-17 Disc 6 Sora continues his journey to find the elusive Watermelones as the group finally has one. Sora joins the team at City Street with Rick, Vinny, and Vee. The group jokes about ending up redoing all the quests they have done last night. The group only admitted it was a joke just as Sora was ready to commit Sudoku. Lost also joins the group as Vee talks about their next quest from the King as they are high enough level and gear to handle it. As they continue to discuss the next part, They noticed a suspicious person in green telling them not to look at him. Intimidated they still oddly looked at him curiously. Just as he disappears between buildings, Charles appears to greet them. The group roams around and notices a lot of players had assembled at the town square. Their gear has been noticeably greater than their team as they move on to meet the king. Just as they are headed to the castle, two guards stand in their path and offers to take them to where the King is residing. They are taken to a church as the group talks to the King. The King confirms that the group had actually killed the dragon (to his surprise) as he deems them to be strong and worthy enough to handle the next quest at the Haunted Mansion. The King describes that the creature in a suit has a tendency to give their victims a horrible death, but assure the group they may be able to handle it.(edited) Just as the group prepares to leave, the king also suggests the group should bring him the suit and the eyes of the creature. However, they contested that the group already accepted the quest as is and cannot be changed. Just as they enter Rick's portal, they come across a darkened foggy City streets. Just as Sora is able to focus his eyesight, Sora couldn't help but shiver in fear as the group hears a faint constant howls at a distance. Without the lanterns to lead their path, they can only see Shadowy figures of themselves. As they take small and short steps through the city streets, they constantly hear crows and a woman screaming. They realized that Vee and Charles has been missing from their group. Charles appears at a distance just as they see a figure without a face and in a nice suit appear and disappear in front of them. The mysterious figure continues to stalk them just as the group now shiver completely complete terror. Vee still seems to be missing from the group as they try to steel their hearts to venture deeper into the darkness. They carefully walk through while hearing low whispers instructing them to head to the light. They obliged as they try to follow the lighted path. Charles tries to distract himself from the utter fear singing. Finally the Figure appears in front of them once more and fights them. Sora opens by striking with no effect. The group continues to strike but with little or no effect. The faceless figure drags Rick towards its side as Rick is being controlled by the being. Rick strikes the group while screaming it's not him. Lost tries to make an effective strike only to strike Rick. Now with the faceless figure's turn, Vinny gets pulled towards him and now controls both Vinny and Rick. Vinny punches Sora doing effective damage . Sora tries to whirlwind slash. Although he still strikes the faceless figure, he also end up striking Vinny. Lost then strikes the Faceless figure... although effective, the Faceless figure disappears from them and steals all their money. Soon after Vee appears in front of them and Sora ends up yelling at him demanding he tells them where he's been. Vee explains he followed a shadowy cloaked figure and beat him. Just as the cloaked figure lies down, Vee gouged out the eyes from the figure and tried to find the rest of the group. The group escapes from the Foggy City streets only to end up into an abstract forest and at night. Vee asks if they knew what the song is from. The group looks at him oddly as Vee explains the song is about Santa Claus. The group argues with Vee that this place isn't headed towards Santa Claus as it is a spooky forest in the middle of July, just as Sora notices footprints on the ground. They follow the footprints only to notice 3 mysterious and scary figures standing in the open canopy of the forest.(edited) Vee continues to be convinced that the 3 tall mysterious figures are elves and they are headed to Santa Claus as there happens to be gifts scattered all across the forest ground. Vee continues to be stubborn that this is Christmas and begins crying that they do not believe in his Christmas and tries to walk the other way. As Vee walks away from the party, Rick tries to convince Sora to "respect" Vee's Christmas even though Rick mostly agrees that this christmas is in a spooky forest and creepy all around. They continue to argue, Vee tells them he's kidding as he doesn't celebrate Christmas, he celebrates Cuanza... As they venture forward, the three figures charges towards them to begin a battle. Sora starts the attack as Rick suggests to focus on the same monster. The group strikes one of the 3 as each attack seems to be more and more effective. Vee sucessfully casts Blizzara finishing one of them off. Lost buffs Vinny with +2 (uh. chest to face rub?) as Vinny prepares to attack. Vinny ground pounds in front of the 2nd figure effectively making one of them stumble and grow weak. Charles then casts Meteor smash on the second figure. Although effective, the 2nd figure manages to stay alive as it is now their turn to attack the group. The 2 figures headbutts the team. Sora finishes off the 2nd figure as Rick b*tch slaps the third, the third figure takes the damage with moderate effect and still remains standing after Vee's Blizzara. Lost finishes off the last figure with a fatal blow to the head as the mobs disappear. Just as they complete the battle Vee tries to talk to the group, but only ends up sporadically casts random spells. Out of frustration Vee screams and yells that these developers suck as the rest of the group laughs about Vee's misfortune. The group suggests Vee should open some presents under the christmas tree. Just as they reach the tree, the group suddenly gets teleported into a snowy landscape with a small color enriched and well lit village. At a distance they notice a Fox npc roaming around the pathway. They approach the NPC, the NPC speaks in a language they are not familiar with. The group realize they did not change the dub to english. Vee volunteers to talk to the NPC as he claims he speaks German. The Fox begins speaking in Spanish as Vee looks at the NPC dumbfounded. Sora begins talking to the NPC in Spanish (all I'm hearing between the two is eight tortillas ). Vee claims the NPC is saying the town is in danger as the group chases after the Fox NPC. The Fox NPC points at a strange person standing in the middle of the town as he tries to explain he never met this person before. The group approaches the lady in black and gold armor Fox NPC warns them to stand back as Vee tries to translate for the NPC. The group take caution as they step back. The NPC yells at the lady screaming "el diablo" repeatedly only to blow up by meteor falling upon him. The group screams in terror as the Lady stands there unaffected by the sight. As the boss battle theme music begins playing, the armored lady pick ups the rock as it turns into a fiery oversized frying pan and prepares for battle. The Fox NPC's charred remains lie on the ground as Vee tries to explain her abilities. Before they are even able to begin the battle, Sora already seems to be blinded for an unknown reason. Vee continues to blame the game developer as the group tries to stall for time. As Sora regains his sight again, Sora begins his attack with little effect. Charles then follows up with Fireball only to miss as the boss seems to be an affinity of fire. Rick delivers an uppercut with some effective damage as the boss stumbles back into the position. Although Vee has an affinity with Ice, his spell only scratches the boss. Vinny and Lost strikes before the armored Lady smashes her Frying pan to the ground effectively damaging the group. Sora struggles to regain focus as the aoe attack seems to have proven to be effective. Vee gets knocked out from the attack as Sora tries to attack. Unfortunately Sora seems to have glitched as he stands in front of the boss and not capable of moving. Sora manages to free himself and return back to the group. The group continues the assault as Rick heals Sora. Charles asks why he didn't heal Vee as he is knocked out. Rick replies, "too lazy and too much work. " Lost uses her tail attack to debuff the Armored Lady as the Lady does a double aoe attack upon the group. Sora, once again, gets blinded by the attack. Sora tries to continue his attack and by some miracle, slays the armored lady. As the group tries to loot the slain lady, Lost suggests that they need to check her Pantsu as Vee finds another Anuse Amulet. Charles also finds ocho tortillas in her pantsu as he tries to share with the group. The group backs away from Charles as he insists for the group to take some. They eventually go to the Fox NPC remains and suggests Rick to heal the NPC back to life. Miraculously the NPC starts speaking English. The Fox thanks the group for getting the 8 tortillas and hands Vinny one of the tortillas. Vinny thinks the Tortilla may be an excellent gift for his wife to replace his last Christmas gift. Vee asks the Fox for their rewards and the Fox says that he already given the reward, one tortilla. In fury, Vee casts Blizzara three times upon the Fox until he is completely frozen as Vee demands more stuff. Vee continues to blame the game for being so glitchy as Charles asks Vee if he is mad because the game doesn't celebrate Cuanza. Vee puts his head down and tells the group the truth that he is supposed to celebrate Christmas but never has because he didn't have parents. However, Vee then looks on the bright side as he has his friends still and suggests the group that they should find VInny's wife and give her the tortilla. Vee then looks at the frozen Fox NPC and suggest they should leave him frozen forever as the group open a portal to VInny's wife. As they appear in a starry mountainous setting, Vinny calls out for Barbara (Vinny's wife) as the group searches around with him They noticed a bunch of keyblades stuck into the ground old and rusted. Vee asks Sora if he knows this place. Sora shakes his head as Vee explains a great war had happened here because a couple had loved each other dearly. The Queen of Villans' daughter and the King of Heroes' Son did not like the two getting together and ultimately triggered the war. Sora interrupts Vee as he continues to explain if the couple had reset the cycle. Charles and Vee looks at him saying that sounds pretty stupid and forbids Sora never to say that joke again. They end up arguing with Sora as he becomes defensive and tries to move on with the conversation. Vee continues the story that everyone had died as the pair looked like the only two to survive. However, the guy had been stabbed and was dying in her arms. The woman asks, " I wonder what's for dinner tonight." as she tosses away the man just as he dies. The group ends up crying by the horrible story and Vee tells them they should continue to search for Vinny's wife. As they search another opening of the Canyon, they notice 5 tall mobs standing at a distance, Hesitant they move towards the group and tries to talk to them. The person in the center with the cowboy hat and attire, motions that they are dead as he runs away leaving the other 4 mobs. The battle theme music begins as the group prepares themselves for another fight. Vinny strikes first and successfully slays one of the 4 mobs in one blow. Sora then strikes another also killing it off. One by one the mobs fall quickly to the group as the fight ends rather quickly. As they look up at the night's sky talking about how the sky is heart shaped, they noticed a bunny falling from the top of the summit. The Bunny lands hard in front of them as she struggles to get up from the agonizing fall. The group notices the bunny was one of the PVPers from yesterday that ran away as Vee approaches her. As Vee tries to insult her, the boss battle music starts up once again. The bunny mentions how she is tired of them and will be taking all of their stuff and/or their lives. Sora blames Vee for taunting the bunny and starting the fight as Vee makes random excuses that it's not his fault. Disappointed, Sora shakes his head as he has no choice but to attack with the group. The group tries their best to attack the bunny but she seems too fast for them as it is now Sora's turn, he goes behind her and pulls on her bunny ears as he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. The rest of the group seems to do little or no damage to her as it is now her turn. Angered she throws her weapon away and starts beating the group down one by one as lunges at Sora, she boops him instead of attacking him like Vinny and the rest. Charles and Lost seems to have effectively done some damage to hurt, but the bunny easily evades all of Rick's shots. Vee then uses taunt only incurring her wrath even more. The group tries to tell Sora to attack her as he seems conflicted on hurting her. Hesitant Sora only continues to lightly boop her. Infuriarated , Vee stops the fight and argues with Sora that he should be attacking her seriously. The group asks her why does she even bother attacking them as they assume her level to be 35. She corrects them by saying she's max level and just enjoys going around and Pking people. The group then assumes that she's a developer and starts yelling at her all of the problems they came across. Sora suddenly changes his mind and now seems bloodlusted by assuming she's a developer. She denies that she's a developer and only plays the game like the rest of them and forced her to be a dev. She complains about the game as well being garbage as since every time she tries to jump off something, she only ends up falling. The group end up having pity for her as she only has been forced to be a dev. Although with so many complaints, Vee tries to defend the game being fun rather than boring as she put it. Vee suggests maybe they can learn to get better from her and tries to convince her to help them. They continue to bombard her with questions on how to get better at the game, they realize small things that could've helped them early on. As the bunny suggests side skills, Vee complains that he's not in his 30s, old, an drinks alochol. Just as Vee continues his old jokes, Sora quietly steps away from the group and jumps to the bottom of the hill. Sora prepares to commit Sudoku (in reality, term is either Harakiri or Seppuku but meh). Just as he lifts his sword and aims it towards his stomach, the group quickly realizes what Sora is about to do and tries to convince him not to. Vee still doesn't seem to realize how harmful his jokes were as Sora lifts his sword higher as they beg him to stop. Charles somehow jumps in and continues the old jokes only pushing Sora more to end his life. The old jokes continues as the bunny somehow stumbles and land face front onto the ground, next to Sora. Vee tries to explain that they do not want to do side skills, but want to get better with higher levels and acquire the 7 watermelones. The bunny explain there seems to be abug in the area that may not show vinny's wife to be visible and suggests putting a point in the party tree in their skill tree. The skill is called "All Out Attack" where the entire party can strike all at once so long as they have 50% of their mana available. However, this seems to mess up with people's characters. Finally, the bunny directs them that Vinny's wife is in the portal. They head towards the right portal as they end up on a floating island with a giant castle. Sora couldn't help but stare at the castle. Just as the group head towards the castle, Sora starts illuminating bright. The group returns to him and asks if he can walk or talk. Sora shakes his head and says that he's fine as the group head towards the castle. As they head towards right of the castle, they notice Vinny's wife talking with another man. Just as she noticed Vinny, she runs towards him and give a warm heartfelt embrace and greeting. Vinny asks who the man is, Barbara mentions it's just her problem that she needs to fix. She says the man's name is Red. Out of fear that she may disappear again, Vinny tells her not to fight him. However, the group persuades Vinny that she can handle this as the battle theme music begins. Just as Barbara lands a hit, Red swipes her with his scythe knocking her down. As the group tries to find some healing potions or to see whether Rick can heal her, both seems to be running on empty. Barbara says her heartfelt goodbye to Vinny as she takes her last breath. She disappears as the group doesn't have anything to help heal her or resurrect her. Vinny seems to be losing his mind as he realizes that Barbara is no longer with them. Vinny confirms that she had disappeared as Vee continues to be oblivious to the group trying to give Vinny a moment of silence. Vinny continues to cry as he reminiscence his past with her. Vee then explains that the Developers admitted to a bug that once a character is killed they cannot play the game again and their character gets deleted. Vinny tries to seek vengeance on Red as he stands idling in the distance. The group convinces each other to fight for Vinny's sake. The group's Assault seems to have little effect upon the man as he slashes at the group. Round 2 opens up with Vinny gound pounding the boss. The battle continues on, Vinny pushes the man off of the ledge of the floating island as they may have glitched the battle. With that last hit, Vinny acquired his limit break. The group says their condolences for Vinny's loss. Just as fluffy sent them a message reading, "Insert disc 7..." Category:Sora Fantasy VII Transcripts